Partners in Crime
by Shadow835
Summary: Valkyrie Cain fights monsters for a living so she has come to expect the unexpected but this theory was proven wrong on her 19th birthday. Eventual Valduggery Ganith if enough people demand it, set after LSoTDM so spoliers duh. Hope you enjoy and leave a review. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own it all MWAHHAHA... JK i *sniff* own *sniff* nothing *wails* **

Chapter 1 – Surprise

It is my 19th birthday and all I want is to sleep, _he_ kept me up all night….again, that's the second time in a row now I thought to myself

_Knock Knock _

"Steph" My mum called from the other side of the door. "Yes" I managed to groan out as a response. "Oh good your awake" She said sticking her head round the door and coming into the room with a grin on her face. "Happy Birthday sweetheart" she said giving me a hug that could kill anyone half my strength "Mum - can't - breathe" I managed to choke out while in her death grip. "Oh sorry dear I just can't get over that your 19 today." She squealed with tears in her eyes, _when did my mum become such a teenage girl _I thought to myself. Realization hit me "God I'm 19 today" I nearly screamed. "Yes sweetheart, I thought you would forget" my mum said patting my knee. "Ok, go have a shower dear and then come down for breakfast." 19, ok one year since Ravels betrayal, Shudder's death, one year since the reflection became darkness, what else did I have to remember today? OH "Mum why aren't you in France, you said you and dad were going there with Alice." Shit this is bad this is really bad. "Oh well sweetie your father had to go away for work, and we couldn't leave you alone on your birthday." She said getting up off my bed. "Come down when you're ready for breakfast." Just then someone knocked at the front door. NO NO NO why did he have to be so…. on time shit it was already 12 damn that's longest I've every slept in. "I'll get that you get dressed." Mum said leaving my room. No she can't open that door, I quickly put on a pair of shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt. I flung myself out of my door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I walked in to a man about 6'4 sitting across from my mum, oh and damn he was hot he had a green t-shirt with a dark pair of jeans on, well-muscled, black hair, green eyes, high cheek bones.. what I don't judge peoples cheek bones, I must just be spending too much time with that egotistical skeleton, looked around 26-ish and something was so familiar about himbut I just couldn't place it. "Hello Steph" He said in that velvet voice of his that's when I placed who he was, "Skullduggery" I gasped. My mum's eyebrows rose "As in Skullduggery Pleasant from the will reading." "That's me" egotistical-hot-not-so-much-skeleton answered. "What are you doing here?" my mum asked. "Oh Stephanie asked me if I would help her move into Gordon's house today seeing as you were going to France." "Oh really Steph" she asked me whilst giving me a withering look. "How do you two know each other since it is odiously not from the will reading if she asked you to help her move." "Mum we work together at the police station he is a detective and I'm sort off his apprentice." I stated I did not like were this was going. "Since when have you worked at the police station." she exclaimed. Since I was 12 I thougth but answered with "Since last year." Skul was sitting there trying not to laugh, he was failing miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing**

"And when were you planning to tell your father and I!?"Mum said placing her hands on her hips and looking very irritated. "As soon as I had moved out" I whispered staring at the floor. "How come you didn't tell us? And why the police you're so smart you should go to university." Mum said. "This is why I didn't tell you I knew you would be disappointed in me. And I like helping people so police was the obvious choice." I mumbled, then my mother did something surprising she hugged me, "We would never be disappointed in you." She mumbled. Skulduggery coughed and we broke apart remembering that he was here, I sent him a scathing glare that he did his best to avoid. "Um Va – Steph you packed 'cause we do have a case to work on today." He said avoiding my glare. "Yeah the boxes are in the lounge room I only have 2 so we will be able to make it in one go, see you mum come visit sometime, I would invite you over tonight but if we have a case I won't be home." I said with a wave, Skulduggery followed behind me to the lounge as soon as we got there I turned around and exclaimed, "What's with the skin?" _way it go brain _I thought "Um well I got new tattoos done that give skin on my whole body..um as well as organs." He trailed off scratching the back of his neck, looking worried but this was Skul he doesn't get worried must be a trick of the light. "So your basically alive" I said a grin spreading across my face. He nodded I threw myself at him and gave him a hug "That's great' how long does this one last?" I asked after letting go of him which was harder to do then it should be. "About 6 hours." He stated "So let's grab the boxes Ghastly only allowing me to have the van for an hour, the Bentley's at the mansion by the way." Skul continued after seeing the look on my face that said I was wondering where his precious car was. "Ok, boxes." We picked up a box each and headed out to the van, with me calling one last goodbye over my shoulder. As soon as we were in the van a thought came to me "Does this tattoo change every time you use it?" "No" He said and pulled away from my old house. We traveled for 10 minutes before he said "This is what I looked like before I died." "Really!?" I exclaimed with a squeak _dammmn he was hot_ I thought appreciating the view I had. "Why are you checking me out Valkyrie?" Skulduggery questioned. _ShitShitShitShit _I started chanting in my head, my face going beet red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I own nothing**

_"This is what I looked like before I died." "Really!?" I exclaimed with a squeak dammmn he was hot I thought appreciating the view I had. "Why are you checking me out Valkyrie?" Skulduggery questioned. ShitShitShitShit I started chanting in my head, my face going beet red._

"Oh look we're here." I stuttered out noticing that we had arrived at Gordon's Mansion. Skulduggery looked over at me with a raised eyebrow _Jesus him having facial expressions is something I will have to get use to_ I thought. "Why the change in subject?" He countered. "Because if I answered truthfully you would pull your 'oh you can't think that I'm over 400 years old blah blah blah' and I can't take that kind of rejection from you because believe it or not you can be loved by another human being you're not less than human" He moved to interrupt my state meant and I wanted to stop but everything was rushing out. "And against what everyone says I have stuck with you because you are the best human being I have ever had the privilege of knowing, you have looked after me since I was twelve! You changed your house for me, for God's sake!" by now I was ranting and running out of breath, "And I guess as time went on I grew to depend on you, to love yo-" The end of my sentence was cut off by Skulduggery's lips meeting mine, it was short and sweet but conveyed nothing but love. All to soon it he lend away, "So what does this mean?" I uttered completely out of breath. Bespite the situation Skul let out a laugh "I guess the times have really changed." I gave him a confused look, he sighed "Well when I last kissed someone, a kiss meant that you were in a relationship and that you loved the other with all your heart" he uttered the entire time staring at me with his gorgeous emerald eyes. I let out a laugh and leaned in and kissed him again "let's go with that then." I said with a grin. "Ok," he said whilst nodding "Lets unpack your stuff and then we could maybe sit down and watch something? Make lunch perhaps, oh by the way I can eat whilst I have the tattoo active." "Cool, sounds like a plan."

Xxx

A hour later after we had unpacked the two measly boxes of my stuff and had some sandwiches, Skulduggery claiming that the bread tasted way better when he was alive, and had settled on the couch where Skul was now skimming through Uncle Gordon's selection of DVD's, "How about.." he trailed off "No way!" Skul exclaimed "Your uncle was a Supernatural fan!" I stared at him I had no idea what 'supernatural' was, he gasped when I said this aloud "That's it we are watching Supernatural and you know that age old question you had about why 'Carry on my wayward son' **(A/N check it out great song)**was my ringtone will be answered."

Xxx

I was weeping when season three finished and demand Skul – he had shed a few tears, claiming dust we both knew it was Dean though - give me my phone I quickly changed my ringtone to match his, and we both vowed to go out tomorrow and by the rest of the seasons.

**A/N I am a major fan of Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock so they will most likely bleed into my work, for instance I had just finshed watching an episode of Supernatural when I wrote this so I thought you know what Skulduggery is now a Supernatural fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N there are links at the end for the outfit, reviews are welcomed. Hope you enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to the door bell ringing throughout the mansion. "Urggg" I groaned rolling over, only to fall off the lounge and face plant the ground. "Ouch!" I moaned "Why me?!" I heard a chuckle coming from the armchair, oh Skulduggery he must have stayed my mind supplied me with, "It is too early for people to be knocking on my door!" I whined getting to my feet to answer the door, whilst Skul – I may love him but damn him for not getting the door – walked into the kitchen (as a skeleton) to make me some coffee which was nice of him I guess. I yanked open the door about to tell who ever it was, be it Dead Man or door to door sales men to get the hell off my doorstep! But to my amazement I was met with a 16 year old looking (you never know with magic) girl with black hair that went to the middle of her back, ghostly white skin, high cheekbones, a small mouth (her bottom lip was a bit bigger than her top one) and striking emerald green eyes. She stood at about 6 foot, she had a leather jacket on and army pants and boots, under one arm she held a black motorbike helmet. "Hi!" she said brightly waving her hand a bit (they were cover in black leather gloves) "Umm… Hi" I replied I quickly sized up that if she attached I could take her. "My names Shadow, I was just wondering if you knew a Skulduggery Pleasant" 'Shadow' inquired I didn't respond straight away because I was shocked that someone knew Skul was here. "I understand if you think I'm some weirdo just some friends of mine said that he would be here" she continued, giving me a sheepish smile. "Ah, no. No I don't think your weird I was just surprised is all. Come on in I'll just go get Skul." I lead her into the living room, feeling really nervous about this, I then walked in to the kitchen to grab Skul.

"Skul, there's some girl here looking for you." I said to him after finding him in the kitchen trying to salvage some, what looked to be eggs. "What?! No one knows I'm here except the Dead Men." He said turning around, forgetting about the coffee. "She's in the lounge room," I said motioning to the door that leads there. He promptly turned and walked into the other room, I hurried after him just in case this was one of China's minions (they weren't on speaking terms again) I just realized that Skul had not activated his Façade. "Skul!" I said just as we stepped into the room, the girl 'Shadow' turned around, when she saw Skul her face nearly split in half, she was grinning so much. "Hi" she said again with one of her little waves. Skul took three steps so that he was standing right in front of her, "Skul" I exclaimed he looked like he was about to punch her lights out, I didn't really have a problem with that but I at least wanted to know the reasons. "The others know you're here than?" Skulduggery questioned the girl, "Duhh how else would I have found you?!" Shadow exclaimed. Without another word spoken Skul stooped down and hugged her, it took a few seconds for the girl to respond and I just stood there frozen to the spot. "I've missed you" Skulduggery muttered pulling away. "Me too" Shadow responded wiping her eyes a bit, I finally splutter out "Who is she?!" it was a bit more shrill then intended, "Oh, this" Skul motioned to the girl is Shadow Cullen, my daughter." _THE HELL _I thought

This is for the helmet

This is the jacket . /ladies-clothing/theiron-jacket

This is the pants /images/I/51DkQAd3JQL._SX342_.jpg

This is the boots thumblarge_

this is the gloves img/pb/832/776/569/569776832_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys this isn't a chapter so feel free to skip it.

I am going to have to put the story on hold for a few weeks, because I have a few family issues and that doesn't exactly inspire me to write.

I will continue this story though

Thanks,

Shadow out


End file.
